


The Past, Present, and Future

by justforoneday



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, F/M, Season 3 Finale, also i decided to try and let it go along with the comics, also let me know if you would like me to continue this with multiple chapters!!, bc I'm bitter, yes I LOVE inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justforoneday/pseuds/justforoneday
Summary: The story after it all. How Jessica Jones decides to use what she's got for a new job that she would've never seen coming.





	The Past, Present, and Future

A chance.

That was all Trish needed. All she wanted. She just wanted to help. How couldn’t Jess see that?

Jess could see it. She didn’t want to. She had wished that Trish would’ve never tried to be hero.

_“I learned it from you.”_

She also knew that there was no way she could’ve stopped Trish from doing this. Because Jess saw how much Trish looked up to her. And that scared her.

Jessica never wanted to be a hero. In fact, it was kind of forced onto her. But, all in all, she didn’t mind it. She secretly liked doing the right thing, but she would never tell anyone that.

_“You’re a good person, Jessica Jones.”_

Jessica knew what she was doing was good. But she didn’t feel like it made her a good person. _Stupid Malcom and his never fading kindness. God, I already know he’s gonna give me a “hero” talk when I get back_.

She started to walk out of the train station. _Well, that was a close one, Jones. Bailed out on your sister and now you’re trying to bail out on life? Nice try_.

Back to Alias Investigations. Jess had to at least try and get back to her “regular” life after Trish. _Hey, me, try not to think about her, okay? That’s just gonna cause more feelings to be repressed_. _Especially after literally having imaginary Kilgrave convince me to go back home._

Jess was walking home now. Not the safest way to get there but, she knew what she was doing. Kind of. Her mind drifted away from that and went more towards wanting to call Erik. _No_ , she thought, _I’ll just talk to him when I get back. Maybe calling Malcom? No, not him either._

Now it was just Jessica walking in the streets of New York. She had way too many memories associated with all of the places there. She looks at the top of the bridge across from her and she feels _free._ Not because of how she is now, but because of what once was. When everything was so much more simple, with Luke and _her_ Trish. She looks at a fire escape and remembers when her cases were just simple and exes wanted to know what the other was doing. She reminisces on the time where she was doing just that, stalking on another couple, while Kilgrave apparently had someone doing the same to her.

Jessica then walks past Hogarth’s old office. _We’re not gonna even start with that woman. Next building_.

Jess sees where she first walked around town with Matt. _Hope he’s doing alright now. People always have a way of coming back here, don’t they?_ Maybe she didn’t want that answered.

And then, she sees her apartment building. Everything that’s happened: Hope, Kilgrave, Hogarth, Her Mother, Luke, and Trish. It flashes in her mind, for just a second. But, Jess knows exactly what to do now. And she has a feeling that, with everything that’s happened, she’ll know how to deal with it.

“Hey, Gillian, pull up everything you can find on Carol Danvers.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!! I wanted to make a fic about season 3 bc wow I have so many emotions. But, I really hope u enjoyed this!! (Also, I might turn this into a story/series with multiple chapters, sort of like how season 4 would go, if we had a season 4. let me know what you think!)


End file.
